prince_of_egypt_parodiesfandomcom-20200213-history
When You Believe (version 4)
Later as dawn approached, Fievel sadly walked back to the Hebrew village still having tears in his eyes. He returned to his sibling's home, where Cholena was waiting for him. When she saw his sadness, she came over to him and hugged him to comfort him. They looked over and saw Tanya coming over to them with a sad smile. Fievel tried to smile back, but he was too sad and ashamed for causing so much pain. Tanya knew her brother was upset and realized how much pain he caused to Egypt, although she was happy she and her people were now free. She smiled sadly as she held her hand out on her brother's shoulder and sang. Tanya: Many nights we've prayed With no proof anyone could hear In our hearts a hopeful song We barely understood As she sang, Reed Daley and Nellie Brie looked out their window while Bridget, Francesca, and Phillip came out of their home and looked at the destruction of Egypt. As we get a glimpse of Egypt, we see one of the statues of Warren shattered, and the working areas for the Hebrews were abandoned, with pick-axes scattered on the ground. Tanya: Now we are not afraid Although we know there's much to fear We were moving mountains Long before we knew we could As the sun started to rise, the Hebrews came out of their homes and gathered around Tanya, and Tony came out of his home, wearing a loose blue long-sleeved tunic under his vest and dark red sandals and got on a small rucksack with a smile on his face. As the Hebrews gathered in the streets, Tanya came over to her nephew, Kadin Mousekewitz, and ruffled his fur-hair, and the young male mouse giggled in delight as Tanya continued singing. Tanya: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will You will when you believe She came over to Fievel and Tony, and they looked at the Hebrews, smiling at them, grateful that they finally have their freedom thanks to them and God. Cholena watched as the Hebrews gathered around Fievel, and she started to sing along as pigeons in the streets flew over the statue of Anubis. Cholena: In this time of fear When prayers so often proved in vain Hope seemed like the summer birds Too swiftly flown away She began to walk over to the group as Tanya walked by her and put her hands on her shoulder with a smile, and the sisters-in-law started singing together until Cholena came up to Fievel, and they held each other's hands with smiles. Cholena: Yet now I'm standing here Tanya: Now I'm standing here Cholena: With heart so full, I can't explain Both: Seeking faith and speaking words I never thought I'd say As the morning began to crack, the Hebrews began to leave Egypt. They walked through the streets with happy smiles and passed the destroyed pillars from the temples with Egyptian carvings on them, and the water lifted. At one of the working areas near the temples, Jake, one of the guards, watched them leave and instead of stopping them, he took off his turban and stood there in defeat, knowing there was nothing he and the other guards can do to stop the Hebrews now. The Hebrews were passing two of the guards, Earless and Frenchy, but they threw their spears and shields down in defeat, having enough of trying to keep the Hebrews in line and after all the things that happened over the past few days in Egypt, they decided to leave all of that behind them, and they started a new life as they joined the Hebrews on their journey out of Egypt. The Hebrews passed by a statue of Noodles' head, and some of them climbed over it. Cholena: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail It's hard to kill Tanya: Who knows what miracles You can achieve Cholena: When you believe Somehow you will Both: You will when you believe Hebrew Girl: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah The Hebrews arrived at the front gate out of Egypt and walked through it. As they made their way out of the gate, an elderly female shrew named Auntie Shrew leaned against the wall with a relieved smile at her new freedom, and Teresa Brisby came over to her and took her hand. They walked out of the gates with the other Hebrews. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Ashira Ashira Ashira As they walked all across the desert, Yoshi and Poochy climbed over the hills and ran over to them as they followed the people. In the crowd, all the children were happily playing with each other and danced about in glee. Hebrew Children: Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah Ashira l'adonai, ki gaoh ga-ah One of the Hebrews laughed as he herded his small flock of goats, and Fievel played with Martin and Cynthia Brisby and Yasha Mousekewitz. Martin jumped on one of the ends of his staff, Cynthia laughed as he hung onto it, she tried to reach the other end, and Fievel knelt down and let her on. The two mouse children giggled as he carried them with him. Hebrew Children: Mi chamocha baelim adonai Mi kamocha nedar ba kodesh Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Nachita v'chas-da cha Am zu ga-alta Timothy Brisby rode on his mule through the crowd and laughed with delight. Kaylee Mousekewitz, Fievel's daughter, was chasing some geese. Tony was walking with his camel, and the camel leaned towards him and ate some of his hair, and Tony frowned in disgust at it. Yasha Mousekewitz was riding on Justin's shoulders while carrying her doll. Hebrew Children: Ashira Ashira Ashira Everyone danced together while some of the other Hebrews played their instruments. Honest John was bouncing Jack and nuzzling him. Fievel watched how his people were enjoying their new found freedom, and Fievel held his staff up in happiness as the entire Hebrew population sang all together. Hebrews: There can be miracles When you believe Though hope is frail, it's hard to kill Who knows what miracles You can achieve When you believe, somehow you will As the days passed, the Hebrews were still walking, but they all kept their spirits up. Mrs. Brisby walked with her cows as the Hebrews passed through the mountains. By nightfall, the Hebrews continued while most of them held makeshift torches out of sticks tied together in their hands to help light their way. In the crowd, Tony came over to Fievel, put his hand on his shoulder and smiled at his little brother, showing that he had finally accepted him despite his past as one of the royals. Fievel put his hand on Tony's, and he smiled back at him. Hebrews: Now you will You will when you believe The Hebrews continued their journey through the mountains until daybreak, and as they left the mountains, Fievel and his family walked together, and Cholena and Tanya finished the last verse together. Both: You will when you Believe The Hebrews all looked ahead and saw the shores of the Red Sea up ahead as the sun started rising in the horizon. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Prince of Egypt Fanmakes Category:The Prince of Egypt Parodies Category:The Prince of Egypt Songs